


Musique

by Odvie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Musical Instruments, Musician John, Sherlock's Violin, small text
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9988628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odvie/pseuds/Odvie
Summary: Sherlock joue de la musique alors que son colocataire tente de dormir.Un grand merci à Garikaliev et à ses mini-bandes dessinées qui m'ont bien inspirée sur ce coup.





	

John se retourna une énième fois dans son lit, la tête cachée sous son oreiller. Bon sang ! Il était trois heures du matin ! Trois heures ! Et cela faisait une heure que son colocataire et ami, qui n’allait pas tarder à apparaître dans la rubrique Faits Divers du journal, jouait du violon. Si les notes étaient juste encore, pourquoi pas. Mais là il avait plus l’impression d’entendre un chat que l’on torturait impitoyablement, tant les sons étaient horribles pour ses oreilles.  
Finalement, il se décida, prit son courage à deux mains et se leva de son lit. Il l’avait cherché, il allait le trouver !  
Il fouilla dans ses affaires, sachant qu’il se trouvait là et le dégagea avec douceur. Ensuite, il le plaça bien comme on lui avait appris et commença à souffler. Ne jamais réveiller le docteur Watson, surtout avec de la musique horrible à ses oreilles.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Sherlock fut surpris par des notes profondes et puissantes qui le firent sursauter et lâcher son maudit violon. C’était quoi çà ?!  
En effet, le son d’une cornemuse était beaucoup plus fort que celui du violon, et plus intense. Le détective en frémissait de peur, non habitué à cet instrument qui lui était inconnu.  
Après voir joué une longue musique écossaise comme il le devait, John rangea sa cornemuse avec soins et retourna se coucher. Il n’entendit plus le violon de son colocataire et ami de la nuit.


End file.
